Dreamscapes
by RayOfTheDawn
Summary: Companion piece to Revelations. Don't have to read that one for this one to make sense but then again were would there be the fun in that. I've been asked to write Lizzie's dreams with more detail and that's what this is. I have also decided to through in Red's dreams when the time comes. Some chapters will be rated M. Warnings will be issued accordingly.
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING... Sad no.**

**_Be nice and flamers may go drown…_**

**_HUGS AND KISSES TO jackandsamforever MY LOVELY TB BETA._**

* * *

It's dark and the floor is damp. She seems to have lost her shoes and she's not wearing any of her usual clothing. She tries looking down but can't see what it is that she's wearing. It's so dark. She desperately turns around trying to find a source of light, any light at all would do, even if it's just a glimmer; but all she sees is darkness.

"Toommm? Babe? TOM?" She calls out desperately. "Tom, babe please, where are you?" She's frantic now, images of her bloodied husband flash before her. She's stumbling now in the darkness.

"DAD!" She screams. "DADDY, PLEASE HELP ME!" She's crying, pleading. _Why is it so dark?_ She wonders briefly. All she wanted to do was find Tom; now all she wants is her father and a light to combat the oppressive darkness closing in on her.

It's not the first time she's had this dream. She's had them for years, for as long as she can remember. It always starts the same, and it always end with her waking up in a silent scream. Only her father knew when it happened; Tom never noticed. But now there's something different about this dream. In this dream she's in strange clothing… barefoot and she feels something in the darkness that wasn't there before, now she feels movement within the darkness.

"Tom?" She calls out apprehensively. "Daddy?" This one comes out more hopeful, but there's only silence to answer her question. Lizzie stops dead in her tracks, trying to hear something… anything.

Suddenly she feels someone hugging her from behind. "Shhhh…" this person whispers soothingly in to her ear whilst nuzzling her neck. She can tell by the deep tone of the voice that it is a man. Her impulse is to turn around, but whoever it is has a firm but gentle hold on her. "Who are you? What do you want?" She knows that it isn't Tom. Tom has never held her like this before; even though it is chaste and innocent it holds a promise of more… erotically darker things, and Daddy's don't hold their daughters in such manner, so her father was out of the question.

She feels herself melting into this man, this man that isn't Tom, and it starts to frighten her. It frightens her that this strange man that she does not know, can affect her in such a manner with a simple embrace. She tries one last desperate attempt to pry herself free from this man, however comforting and warm he may be, but fails. He won't let her go.

"Answer me, Damn it! Who are you and what do you want?" She hears a chuckle and freezes with dread. She recognizes the sound. "No…" she says in a breathless terrified plea.

"Oh Lizzie. You, I want you," he answers while tightening his grip on her frame after each word.

Lizzie wakes up with a start, wide eyed and panicked, with a coiling sensation in her lower belly that she wasn't ready to neither acknowledge nor analyze at the moment. The grim sight of her husband hooked up to life support is what greets her as soon as she's opened her eyes with only one name in her mind and on the tip of her tongue:

"Reddington…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. Thing will start to be posted with more frequancy I Promis. To all my reviewrs: YOU ALL ROCK! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I own nothing... Saddly... But any way there goes chapter 2 and Jackandsamforever and my other beta has to be Some of the best people I know... Love you guys too.**

* * *

She found herself running. From what, was still a matter of debate. The hard concrete floor chilled her bare feet. This dream was a bit different. It was still dark, but at least she could make out shadows within the darkness. And yet, she ran. Something was chasing her, or someone. She had given up on calling for Tom. Something deep down within her knew, just _knew,_ that Tom wouldn't be there for her and it hurt. The man she loved would never be there to save her from the Monsters, but she still called for her father. Sam would always be there for his little girl. He would save her.

_Sorry Butterball, not this time. _Was all she heard. "DADDY NO," she cried out. "Please don't," she sobbed.

And still she ran. Lizzie was getting tired of running. Soon whatever, or whoever was behind her would catch up to her and then...she didn't know what would happen then.

She came to halt when she noticed someone in front of her. She could barely see him. but she recognized that silhouette.

_Lizzie. _He called seductively as he opened his arms. She turned back only to see the impending darkness moving toward her. "NO! NEVER!" She screamed toward him, weeping openly as she stood her ground and covered her head… waiting … waiting for the darkness to reach her. But before it could, she found herself enveloped in the comforting and protective embrace of a pair of strong arms. To her dismay, she found that she had never felt so safe in anyone arms. Not Tom's, not even Sam's.

"Lizzie, don't be childish, and stop being stubborn You know I'll always do what I feel is necessary to keep you safe," he whispered tenderly. "You have me."

"NOOO! LET ME GO, LET ME GO! JUST LEAVE ALONE!" She desperately screamed, trying to fight him off, but her body wouldn't respond, instead it melted into Red's embrace.

"Shhh," He cooed into her neck, nuzzling it intimately. "You have me."

Opening her eyes with a start, Lizzie sucked in a deep breath. She was quivering in fear, anxiety and to her surprise… arousal. She widened her eyes as she realized that embarrassingly, she yearned for Reddington's touch…and more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own NOTHING... Sad no?**

**_Be nice and flamers may go drown…_**

**_HUGS AND KISSES TO jackandsamforever MY LOVELY TB BETA._**

**_Dear Guest: YES! I'm going to continue with the other story. But RL has gotten in the way and I'm reduced to catching up with this one... way more simpler. ;) _**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS, REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS. With out you I'd be a sad, sad sap... :D_**

**_OHHH and heads up: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M... I REPEAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M... Adjust your rating settings accordingly OR follow... :D Thank you._**

* * *

She was somewhere in the middle of the woods, lying down on the ground. She could smell the earth and the trees around her; and true to form, it was dark. _Why are_ _all of my dreams in the dark? _She wondered, not for the first time. But it wasn't the darkness that got to her, or the inevitable presence of Red in these dreams. No this time it was the silence. It was SO SILENT.

She tried to get up, but found that she couldn't. She tried once more, and again she failed. Her heart started to beat faster and her breaths were shorter; Lizzie was beginning to panic. She tried to call out, but couldn't. She even tried to call out to Red, but nothing came out of her mouth. Funny that the one time she tried to call out to him in these dreams she couldn't.

She finally heard rustling within the dark woods, but that didn't bring her any comfort. She knew who it was. _The Stewmaker._ Again she tried to scream, to do something, but she couldn't. She felt his looming presence coming closer and closer, and the tears started to fall down her face. She couldn't even whimper. Just as the beast was about to find her, she heard a yelp. _He_ had found her; just as promised. Red had found her. With great relief she saw him break through the treeline and walk towards her.

She tried to smile, but she was still unable to do a thing. She looked up at him gratefully, and found his understanding and warm gaze. He smiled openly at her and picked her up. Cradling her in his arms, he deposited a gentle kiss on her forehead. She found herself wanting more. This desire was unsettling.

_It's just a dream,_ whispered an unknown voice deep down._ It's Ok to dream right?_ The voice asked.

_I guess it is,_ she answered back. She closed her eyes and mentally relaxed.

"That's it Lizzie. Don't fight it, just let go and you'll be alright," Red said quietly.

She felt them moving through the woods, then suddenly they stopped. As she opened her eyes, she managed to smile slightly. Right there in the middle of the forest was a blanket fort; quite similar to the ones she and Sam used to make.

Lowering himself to his knees and never letting her go, Red entered the cozy fort without any trouble. _I wonder if he's this strong in real life,_ she wondered. _He must be, why else put him in such a box, caged like a wild animal?_ The voice responded.

After laying her down comfortably amongst the pillows, Red closed their shelter and laid down next to her. He nuzzled her neck as he pulled her close; for once Lizzie didn't try to fight him. He kept on nuzzling her, until he looked into her eyes tenderly and smiled.

Lizzie woke up with a small smile on her face. For someone who had gone through quite the ordeal the previous day, she found herself quite relaxed and very rested.


End file.
